Herbalist Table
Note some values below have NOT been checked for 2.0 - if you can confirm numbers please remove the bold marking Used with a Treeplanter's Pot and any one of Apple Core, Fir Cone, Mulberry, nut, pine cone or any catkin to create a new Tree of that type. Also used to dry Wild Windsown Weeds to random seeds, to hatch Silkworms, to cure Hemp Buds, to dry Tobacco leaves, to dry Raisins from Grapes, to dry and ferment Tea leaves, and to dry Boiled Pepper Drupes. Not yet implemented - to germinate Barley Seeds for Beermaking. How to Acquire Building an Herbalist Table requires plant fibres, which may be difficult to find for new players. 1. Ask somebody nicely for plant fibres. 2. If nobody's willing to donate or trade, and you can't acquire them by less legal means, then harvest your own fibres from hemp or flax. To get those, dry wild windsown weeds (WWW) on a drying frame, and with a random chance you get a flax or hemp seed. Plant seeds into ploughed land, wait, harvest, gather the fibres, repeat. While drying WWWs on the Herbalist Table is much faster than on a frame (Real time: 2.6h instead of 16h), you can start farming without a table and build one after you get hemp or flax. How to use Place any of the precursors of items mentioned above to the Herbalist Table and wait. Tree's take 1 hour and 15 minutes to sprout from treeplanter's pots; Silkworm Eggs take 8 hours to hatch; Fresh Tea Leaves take 40 minutes to dry into green tea leaves; those ferment into Black Tea Leaves in 16 hours if left on the table. However the quality of black tea leaves will be closer to the quality of the table than the green tea ones, so be careful if your Herbalist Table quality is less than quality of your Fresh Tea Leaves. However making black tea is beneficial if your Herbalist Table q > Fresh Tea Leaves q) You can also dry WWWs on the table. Not applicable now but may be once Beer is implemented: If you are looking for wheat, drying WWWs on the table is NOT recommended. If a WWW dries into a wheat seed and is left on the table, it will germinate and be lost for farming. Refer to beermaking information on intentional germination. Wheat seeds, once germinated, will not change anymore, so the table is safe for beermaking purposes. Notes When placing down many Herbalist Tables in a house (perhaps for a silk factory), it is possible to save a significant amount of floor space by arranging the tables off of the grid and on adjacent pixels. This is accomplished by right-clicking the table while lifting it and holding down the control key to move the table off of the axis. When placed completely adjacent, Herbalist Tables each take up only 7/11ths of a tile. Quality The quality of the Herbalist Table affects everything produced by it. The quality of anything produced on a table is the average of the precursor item and the table quality. This means you can test the quality of a table by checking the quality of items produced. Wild Windsown Weeds are the exception - the output quality of seeds is not a simple average of the quality of table and the WWW. The quality of an Herbalist Table is: \frac{_{q}AvgFibre + _{q}AvgBoard + _{q}AvgBlock}{3} To check a existing Herbalist Table quality, use Time (To be confirmed for 2.0) The lengths of time it takes to get the various items from their precursor items on an Herbalist Table are as follows: